


A Day in Court

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets into heated argument in court, which leads to interesting conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Court

“I dare you to say that again!” 

“What? That you’re unfit to be a ruler because of your _consort_. “ 

“ _Arrest him!_ ” 

“Arthur.”

The blonde King turned at the familiar voice, “Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice breathless from the previous shouting. 

The tall, dark haired man smiled at his husband, “Why are you arresting this man?” 

Arthur looked at Merlin standing in the entry way of the throne room. The man was dressed in a black tunic, belt, pants, and leather boots. 

“He speaks ill of the King’s consort,” Arthur says. 

“Which is not grounds for imprisonment, if I recall correctly,” Merlin stated calmly. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said. 

“Your court has the right to an opinion, regardless of how unfavorable it is. Their honesty is what helps keep this kingdom true and of the people. It prevents tyranny if you can listen to your court without having the desire to chop off their heads when they express an opinion that opposes your own. He does not need to like your choice in consort, as long as you and the majority of the court do. Raise your hands if you like the King’s consort.” Merlin said, turning to look at the court. 

Both men watched as every other noble in the court raised their hand, except for the one who was angrily calling Arthur out earlier. 

“See? This nobleman is but an anomaly, you have nothing to worry about. Except for the fact that precious time has been wasted on discussion of me when this session was held to talk about the minor plague in the lower villages. Why was I even brought up?” Merlin asked, looking at the nobleman creating problems. 

“How _dare_ you speak to me as if you have the authority to do so! You’re nothing but a servant boy, a _peasant_!” The nobleman said. 

“Yes, one who has saved your King’s life more than any of you ever have or ever will. Might I remind you though that I am the most powerful sorcerer in the land. I have more magic in me than you do noble blood. Know your place, Lord Devon, or you will find yourself stripped of your title.”

“You have no authority over me,” Lord Devon snarled. 

“Oh, well, it will displease you to know that I in fact, do. It’s one of the advantages of marrying not only a King, but being the human embodiment of magic. You see, I come from a long line of powerful sorcerers, some good and some bad. Would you like to test my authority?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You dare threaten a nobleman?” 

“You dared to threaten the King’s consort, who just so happens to be magic. What point are you trying to make, Lord Devon?”

Merlin waited for a response before he flicked his hand, freezing the lord in place, and approaching him like an exotic cat trying to stalk his prey would. “Listen here, _Lord Devon_ , you live in mine and my husband’s kingdom. You do not own it, you have no say in the proceedings of the kingdom. You are worthless and useless to me, especially with your ignorant, traditionalist views blinding you. Since our courtship and marriage, the kingdom has been more protected than any other period of time. Crops and livelihood have significantly increased, which makes our kingdom rich and our storage dens full in case of an emergency. You want to know why? Camelot was built from magic. Your King was conceived of magic. Magic runs in the very veins of Camelot’s earth. Stripping her away of magic weakened her, made her sick, made her prone to attack. Restoring magic rejuvenated her and made her strong, made her powerful, made her rich once more. So before you make an uneducated, ignorant opinion, look at the facts. Now, I want you out of my sight.” 

Merlin removed the binding enchantment, to which Lord Devon scuttled out of the throne room. 

He turned to face Arthur, who was dressed in his robes and sword tied to his waist, with the crown placed on top of his head. 

“Court dismissed,” Arthur said. 

The rest of the nobleman shuffled out of their seats, smirks and pleased smiles on their faces. 

“Sorry for interrupting, but I could feel your irritability from Gaius’s chambers,” Merlin said, smirking. 

“You can interrupt whenever you like,” Arthur said, “You have the right to be here.” 

Merlin chuckled, “I would attend if court sessions weren’t schedule at the same time my lessons were being held.” 

“Who makes the schedules?”

“Lord Devon.”

“Right, right. We’ll have to get someone else to do those. Bloody prat.” 

Merlin crossed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “I didn’t see you this morning, where were you?”

Arthur’s face softened, “I was unable to sleep, decided to get up and start my day in hopes of not disturbing you.” 

Merlin frowned, “Still can’t sleep?”

“No, I’m not sure as to why, either.” 

Merlin moved his hands up to Arthur’s cheeks and closed his eyes, searching for an ailment or something bothering Arthur enough that would keep him from sleeping. He soothed the stress and caressed the unnecessary tension with his magic. When he found the red sore in his betrothed’s mind, he inspected it before peeling away the walls and seeing what was bothering his husband so much. 

Merlin pulled away, staring wide eyed at Arthur, “You’re worried about an heir.” 

“It has crossed my mind. We’re not getting any younger,” Arthur said. 

“Not even my magic can give you that Arthur. If you want an heir it will have to be from…other measures.” 

“What? You mean like sleeping with a woman? Are you crazy? I’d never dishonor you in that way. You are my husband, my consort, my King.”

“Then how will an heir come of you, Arthur. You are a King, you must produce an heir.” 

“I spoke with Gaius about alternative ways of producing an heir. He said adoption could be a solution. Many Kings have done it in the past if they haven’t been able to conceive or choose not to marry, or were widowed.” 

“You mean…taking in someone else’s child?”

“Yes, a child without parents.” 

“They wouldn’t be blood.”

“Being a King is more than just blood, it’s taught. They may not be blood, but that would not mean they aren’t anything less. They would be our son, or daughter. We could raise them together. Don’t you want to have a family with me?” Arthur asked, his face showing his insecurity by the crestfallen eyes and downturned lips. 

“Of course I do, Arthur, never doubt my love for you. I would give you a heir with your blood in it if I could, but I cannot risk the chance of your death by procuring one. We can adopt, maybe…look at an orphanage. See if there’s a little one waiting to join our family.” Merlin smiled at Arthur, placing his hands on his cheeks and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I love you, you prat.” 

Arthur smiled at him, a small huff of laughter escaping. “I know.” 

Merlin backed away and smirked, “Although, I have to say, your anger toward Lord Devon was quite…something.” 

Arthur blushed, “He was…speaking ill of you. I won’t stand for it. You deserve respect and admiration from everyone.” 

“I’m not upset…more like I need to go have a cold bath,” Merlin said, an eyebrow quirked. He hoped his thick-headed husband would understand without him having to spell it out. 

“A bath?...Oh…. _oh_.” Arthur said, recognition dawning on his face. “Yes, I think I could do with one as well. Shall we?” 

“We shall.”


End file.
